


Amnesia II°

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, F/M, M/M, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sui personaggi di Dragon Ball basate sul concetto di amnesia.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Sfere maledette [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032548





	1. Cap.1

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al: #idontrememberdrivingherechallenge in Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/notes/hurtcomfort-italia-fanfiction-fanart/i-dont-remember-driving-here-challenge/2814256105264564/.  
> Prompt:  
> "Latte e miele, come quando eri piccolo."  
> "Grazie."  
> "Attento che scotta."

Cap.1

Gohan era steso nel letto.

Chichi, seduta su una sedia accanto a lui, gli porse un vassoio colorato. Su cui stavano un cucchiaio e una tazza, su cui era raffigurato un volto sorridente.

"Latte e miele, come quando eri piccolo" disse.

Gohan prese il vassoio e se lo posò sulle gambe. Il giovane uomo era avvolto da una coperta pesante.

"Grazie". Arrossì, infilando il cucchiaio nella tazza.

< Perché questo me lo ricordo e mia moglie e mia figlia no? > pensò. Si portò il cucchiaio alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

"Attento che scotta" lo ammonì la madre.

< Mi sento un tale peso > pensò Gohan.

[109]. 


	2. Cap.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Il sole ad est di Alberto Urso.  
> Ispirata a quest’immagine: GokunChiChi watchin Ian Elsey by hikari-chan1; https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-chan1/art/GokunChiChi-watchin-Ian-Elsey-162418109.  
>  Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 26 - Ambiente

Cap.2

“Voglio che tutto sia perfetto. Persino l’ _ambiente_ in questa casa deve trasudare romanticismo e complicità.

Io… Io non voglio perderla. Non posso vivere senza di lei” sussurrò Goku. La mano con cui teneva un accendino gli tremava ed i suoi occhi, persi, erano arrossati. “L’idea che lei non si ricordi di me…”. Accese a fatica una candela.

Vegeta gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Devo riconquistarla. Devo” gemette Son, mentre la stretta dell’altro si faceva più forte.

< Non l’ho visto così agitato neanche durante il più difficile dei combattimenti > pensò il principe dei saiyan.

“L’ambiente è perfetto” sussurrò.

[100].


	3. Schiaffo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immagine: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=178839776679883&set=a.178839720013222&type=3&theater  
> Partecipa al: Drabble Challenge: Le Mani.  
> Prompt: 1 Uno schiaffo

Schiaffo

< Tutti si aspettano qualcosa da me. Devo recitare un copione ed essere sorridente. Non gli piaccio se sono un eterno bambino, non devo mostrare le mie fragilità, devo sorridere sempre, ma non devo sembrare neanche un guerriero spaventoso.

Anche se affondo, devo rispondere che va sempre tutto alla grande.

Però questo… questo era troppo. Non ho potuto resistere e sopportare > pensò Goku. Aveva gli occhi liquidi e la mano ancora alzata. Lo schiaffo era risuonato tutt’intorno.

“Come hai potuto dimenticarti di me… di noi?!” domandò con voce rauca.

Vegeta si accarezzò la guancia arrossata dai segni delle dita di Son.

[102].


End file.
